Elisaveta
by jatetilltheend
Summary: Could Cuddy lead a double life? What will House find out, on his evening out? R&R : Hope you'll like.
1. Chapter 1

House was bored as hell at home. Wilson's is on some conference in Europe, there's nothing on tv, and most importantly, his fridge was empty. He decided to go somewhere wild: the striptease club. Yes that's what he needed right now: real fun. He collected his things, keys to his motorbike and slowly made his way to the club. After half and hour of driving he was standing in front of the best strip clubs in New Jersey. The loud music and red color tempting him, inviting him. He looked if noone was looking and walked into the club. He could already see some gorgeous girls doing pole dances for horny guys. He wasn't just a horny guy, like everybody else. HE thought of it as an art., a really hard thing to do physically. So he looked at the girls admiringly and sat close to the scene. He called the bar girl and ordered a drink, and the best stripper in the place. The girl smiled seductively at him and walked away. House was preparing himself for best show. The lights turned off, and the music changed. Suddenly a flash of white light exposed a girl in her underwear, tie and a hat on top. She was dressed in black and white. Slowly she made her way to the front of the scene, the lights blinding her. House could've swore he'd seen this ass before.

'Oh My GOD' his mind screamed.

'It couldn't be..could it..Cuddy?'

'And here's Elisavet' the voice said enthusiastically' our best dancer, and the hottest woman in new Jersey'

'And probably the oldest stripper in the world' House chuckled quietly.

The woman took off the hat, so House had no doubt that it was the dean of the medicine dancing in front of him. He was glad the lights were flashing into her eyes, so she couldn't recognize him. She began her show, climbing up the pole, and smoothly making her thing on it. House couldn't believe what that woman was capable of. Well, first of all. Lisa being stripper and POLE dancer? He couldn't believe his eyes. Slowly the woman approached him to perform a special lap dance. House couldn't wait for her reaction. So he sat there, waiting for here to be there only for him. She shook her ass in front of his head, and slowly, teasingly sat on his lap, and begun teasing his growing erection. She turned around facing him.

'Oh My God, NO, what are you-?' she tried to jump off him, covering herself, but he stopped.

'Well, well, well. I don't even know who you are anymore, DOCTOR Cuddy' he stressed the word doctor.

Cuddy threw her arms around him, and hugged him

'What are you doing?'

'You can't see me like that' she said unsurely, tears in her eyes.

'Hey, hey, Lisa..It's okay, everyone wants to have fun sometimes, there's nothing to be ashamed of' he tried to calm her down, feeling that she's begun to shake.

'Yea right, now I am going to have no life, right?' she said wiping away the single tear rolling down her cheek.

House grinned, but seeing her expression, his face softened

'Cuddy, calm down. Let's get out of here' He said standing up, and giving her his shirt, so she could cover herself in front of him. As they walked out, the bartender winked at them and smiled.

As they got out House put his arm around Cuddy, which she quickly pushed off.

'I am not a whore House, and you are drunk. Let's get you home, wait for me' She said running for her clothes.

House stood by his motorbike and played with the keys. When She got back she sat on the drivers place, making House anxious.

'Get on the bike' She ordered. He wasn't sure what he was doing but listened to her anyway. He put his arms around her tiny body as she drove him home.

'Now, I have something to be ashamed of. Woman was driving me home on my OWN motorbike' he shouted into her ear as they were driving fast.

'Shut up' She grinned.

'Let it be our little secret' she said ' You will never tell anyone, under any circumstances about my little... hobby, and I will not say a word about driving you home? Deal?'

'deaaaaaaaal' he yawned hugging her closer to him ' but..'

'no "buts" House' she said firmly.

'sleep with me' he asked

'whoa, that was gentle.' She said a little bit shocked,

'but you're so hooooooot, and you can dance!' he screamed into her ear. She only grinned, seeing the effect she had on him.

'no' she said calmly, as they were reaching his house.

She helped him off the bike and walked him home. She opened the door for him and pushed him in, but he turned back to look at her.

'You look gorgeous' he said drunkely.

'Right, tell me this when you're sober. Night House'

'Night Elisaveta' he yawned, as she closed the door. She sighed and slowly made her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning House woke up with a terrible headache which he caused to himself. He smiled as he saw aspiryna and water near his bed.

'How thoughtful of me… of crap!' he swore as he remembered last night. A huge grin came to his face as he remembered Cuddy's dance, but it faded as soon as it appeared when he reminded himself her driving him home on his own motorbike. Wait, Cuddy could drive a motorbike? This woman is just full of surprises. He slowly rolled out of the bed and prepared himself for work. He got on his motorbike and gently carresed the handle, which she held just a few hours ago. Many thoughts were running through his head as he was driving to the PPTH, first of all, he didn't know if he wanted to see Lisa. He longed to see her, but yet was a little ashamed of the night before. Gregory House was not not the type of man who can get ashamed easily, but woman driving him on his motorbike was one of those things that 'humiliated' him.

He entered PPTH and walked into his office. He put his legs on his desk and straightened in his chair, slowly drifting off to a leep since he had no case. He heard his glass door open, but pretended to sleep. He actually was cosidering to mock her, but decided otherwise. He heard her clearing her throat and speaking matter-of-factly

'I know you're not asleep'

'sneaky woman' he said taking his head off the table and sitting properly in his chair. HE saw her in her office suit, her skirt covering her knees. He already missed her other outfit.

'How are you feeling?' she asked taking a seat on the other side of his desk. He was a little shocked by her question and look at her weirdly.

'What?' She asked

'What do you want… Elisaveta' he said her 'name' a little bit longer than he should.

'Shut up, and don't call me that' she hissed, getting up but he caught her hadn, which was shocking for both of them.

'What do you want House?' she said irritated

'You're beautiful' he blurted out.

'wh, what?' She asked not believing what he'd just said.

'You asked me, to tell you that when I was sober so I can have my way with you' he grinned

'You're unbelivable' she snapped and once again turned to rush out from his office

'Wait! Lisa! I'm just joking' He again caough her hand, but now he actually hugged her to his chest, she reluctantly gave into his hug. He carresed her hair

'You're the most beautiful, and intelligent woman I have ever met' He said 'and I'm not trying to get into your pants.. well I am, but not by saying that' he smiled and looked into her eyes.

'You sure you're sober?' she asked not believing that a sarcastic Gregory House could ever say those words to her.

'No, I am high' he said sarcastically, still hugging her

'Knew there was something to it' she snuggled into his chest as they stood in the middle of his office.

'Wanna drive me home after work? I liked snuggling into you' he offered

'hah, admit you want a private show' she teased

'Would you?' he did his best puppy eyes.

'Maybe' she winked at him and left the office, leaving him there with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

After work House and Cuddy met on the parking, she gave him a questioning look when He handled her a helmet.

'Thought you drove by car' she said she said

'now, that wouldn't be fun Cuddles I brought you pants as well. Wouldn't' want anyone looking down there' he grinned pointing at her ass. Cuddy gave him a death glare and walked to the toilet to change. When she got back they got on a motorbike. House tightly hugged Cuddy from behind. She started the engine and they drove off. Wilson who was just walking by couldn't believe his own eyes… Cuddy, the serious hospital administrator on a MOTORBIKE? With House on the passenger seat? The world has stopped or what?

As they drove Houses grip tightened on cuddy's stomach and began to slowly make their way upwards.

'House! You're tickling me!! Stop or we'll get into something' she screamed. He slowly put his hands back on her stomach.

They finally drove to her house.

'Hey, I thought we were going to mine's?' he asked her curiously. She just winked at him and came in. House followed, dragging himself to the front door.

'You want something to drink ?' he heard from the kitchen

'Yeah, sure' he shouted as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. She handed him the glass of alcohol from behind the sofa and then curled onto it herself. They drank in silence, staring at the wall in front of them. It wasn't awkward silence, they just sat there.

'So" they both said, immediately laughing at the timing.

'you first' house said gently.

'I'm gonna change' she said and slowly got up.

'You don't wanna do this, do you?' House asked which made Cuddy look at him suspiciously.

'well, I don't mind doing so' she said and cheered up a little. House smiled with appreciation. He looked at the bottom of his glass and finished his drink. He heard music and immediately looked at the doors, when he could see the leg of Lisa Cuddy. She was slowly showing more of her body, finally leaning on the doorframe. She slowly moved towards Greg, who was staring at her intently, admiring the view. She slowly sat on his legs, and let him enjoy the view of the twins from really close. After his eyes seen enough he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. In his eyes she saw passion and a little bit of lust. But most of all she could see that he cares. She slowly leaned in and licked the tip of is mouth, then she gave his lips a small peck. She searched hiss appreciation and smiled when she felt him moving his lips with her.

'Undo my corset' she whispered encouraging him. Not that he had to be encouraged, but he didn't want to ruin whatever relationship he had with her.

'Thought sex wasn't included' he smirked unzipping her skirt. She took his head in both her hands and gently sucked on his lips.

'all inclusive' she laughed breaking the kiss. House gently put his hands on her ass, as she made small circles on his lap, as she trailer her small fingers to untie his shirt. As the kiss deepened he slowly began to undo her laces. He gently let down her hair. She bent over and lifted herself off his lap. She stood in front of him and began to make circles with her almost bare ass. Greg stood up and placed his hands on both sides of her hips and began to slowly kiss her neck, he gently caressed her sides, he then kissed her arms, forearms and palm. She put one leg around him, while standing on the other, leaning into him, her high-heels allowing her to kiss his lips without any trouble she sank into him.

'I wish you had a tie' she mumbled taking his belt and leading him into the bedroom.

'ymph, next time' he murmured. Letting her dominate.

They didn't bother to lose the door to the bedroom as Cuddy not-so-gently shoved him on the bed. He didn't even flinch, he had so much adrenaline in his veins right now he could run without pain. She sat on him and took of his shirt. She unbuckled his belt.

'God, now I feel like a whore' she stopped her actions.

'Hey, Lisa heey' House sat on the bed. Her legs still around him, so it was easy for him to hug her. HE caressed her back

'We don't have to. I thought you..'

'I DO want this House' she said on the verge of tears ' but I don't necessarily want it to happen like that' she let one tear slip from her eye. Greg did hesitate, before brushing it off.

'We can do this later ok? Without this bitchy outfit' she smiled. He caressed the side of her face and pecked her on the corner of her mouth.

'Just for the record, I want it too, and it's not just sex' he stated.

Both stared intently in each others eyes. A huge smile grew on Lisa's face

'Are you saying, that you want a relationship with me House?' she asked

He gently nodded 'I guess… yes'

Just in that moment his pager went off.

'Go, get it' she said reluctantly ' If I wasn't your boss I'd ask you to stay, but go now'

'I'll be back, promise' he said before giving her a little kiss on the head and limping out of the room, leaving Lisa half laying on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of the fic. I had a writers block and this chappie is quite… bad and OOC. Sorry for that, but I wanted to get it done. Hope you'll Enjoy. **

**Love, Gosia**

House hurried to the hospital as fast as he could on his bike, thoughts of Cuddy and the patient running in his head. The patient had a respiratory arrest and he still doesn't know if he's alive. He parked on his space and limped quickly to the patient's room to find it empty, as he went to the ICU he couldn't find him either. He sighed as he saw Cameron running towards him, teary eyes.

'We, We've lost him' she informed House.

'Did you do the autopsy?'

'Yea, he had a Strongyloidiasis, we didn't catch it on time' Allison said.

House looked at his feet

'Kay, find us another patient" he said matter of factly and started to walk out of the hospital

'Where are you going?' Cameron asked, curious,

'Home' he turned

'TO what?' she smirked

'Cud-, just home, I'm tiiiiiiired' he pretended to be sleepy and ywaned.

Cam looked at him suspiciously but let it go and went to the ER.

House drove home and as he reached his door he felt an incredible smell of food. He stood there as the door opened revealing Cuddy in an apron.

'Wilson called' She looked down and caught him by the wrist to pull him inside.

'No big deal' he sighed as he sat on the couch

'Riight' Cuddy mocked him. She brought him his favorite food and sat beside him as he ate.

"You like?' she asked

'It's delicious' he said with his mouth full. Cuddy smiled and put her hand on his lap, while snuggling to him.

House didn't mind, as cold as he could be he still needed some comfort after loosing his patient.

He ate in silence as he heard her deep breaths and he knew she was asleep. Probably still tired from the previous events. Ge gently put her head off his lap and went to the kitchen to clean up.

'What's going on with me' he thought 'I'm cleaning things up, I am gentle with her' his thoughts were wandering while he washed the dishes. As he finished he went to the sofa Lisa slept on and covoered her with a blanket while laying beside her himself. He thought of carrying her to the bedroom but considering his bad leg he decided to stay with her. As she felt his warmth she immidiately cuddled up with him. Tonight he didn't mind. He put his arm around her and soon fell asleep.

They were awoken by the telephone ringing. Lisa instinctively picked up.

'Oh crap' they both thought as Lisa answered the phone, only to reveal it's Wilson speaking.

'Um, yea...I...NO WILSON...take it easy, ok. We'll be there'

'What did he say?' House asked.

'Well first, he accused us of sleeping together which I denied, but he of course knows better than that, secondly you have a patient and I have a meeting within an hour so we gotta run' she said untangling herself from the blanket.

As they entered PPTH Wilson welcomed them with a knowing smirk and he handed House his file.'Gonna take your girlfriend to the meeting' He said taking Lisa by the arm

'I am not his girl-' Lisa started, but House stopped her

'Just give her back quickly so we can have fun'

'HOUSE!' Lisa scolded and he just winked at her and limped away.

'Sooo, how was the night?' Wilson asked curiously

'WILSON!'

'ouh-uh, no need to shout. I'll stay quiet. Your secret is safe with me'

'There's no secret Wilson. We're not together'

'But you're sleeping with him' Wilson said triumphantly. 'Don't deny I can see it in both your eyes' He smiled and added ' I am happy for you'

'Thanks James' Lisa blushed as they entered the conference room.

'HA! I knew!' Wilson shouted triumphantly once again.

'Whoa, you're so sneaky' Cuddy smirked.

'No need for sarcasm Mrs. House' Wilson stressed the name.

The Meeting went smoothly and soon Wilson and Cuddy were free, so they went to the cafeteria for lunch. Soon they were followed by House, who had a 6th sense, and he always knew when Wilson ate. The trio sat and ate their lunch laughing and smiling. Wilson occasionally bothering them about "not" being in a relationship with which he gained an under-table kick from both of them.

'Would you just shut up if we married?' House finally snapped making them both look at him curiously.

'Yes" Wilson grinned.

'No, House..not here, don't ' Lisa whispered.

'Kay, but…' He put his arm around her and pulled her into him giving her a wet smooch.

Whole cafeteria became silent. Everyone was looking at the Dean and the hated Doctor. Whispers and whistles were heard.

Lisa just glared at House who smiled innocently at her.

'I hate you so much' she snuggled into him, not caring about people anymore.

'I hate you too, now get off me. Don't want people talking' He said pushing her into sitting position next to him.

'Bastard" she teased.

'Bi-"

"don't even say that' she threatened making Wilson suppress a laugh.

'Beautiful Lady" he rescued the situation, and grinned at her.

Wilson burst out laughing.

'You're just too adorable' he said and quickly ran out of cafeteria, knowing that House'd kill him for those words.

'See, we're adorable, so let's make it official, would we?' Cuddy giggled.

'Kay, Will you marry me Elisaveta?' he stressed the name.

'So you want to marry Elisaveta but not Lisa?' she winked

'Can I have both?' He teased

'oooh, polygamy… guess I could live with both of you' she smiled.

'Devil woman'

'Love you too' she smiled ' By the way, today you're driving the bike! '

'Not fair!!! I propose and what do I get?'

'A wife!' she smiled and walked to her office, making her ass wave more than usual leaving House smiling in the café.


End file.
